Some aqueous process streams or waste water streams contain heavy metal values, e.g., Pb, in solution. Such heavy metal values are often deleterious in subsequent processing of the aqueous stream. If the aqueous stream is a waste water stream destined for merging with public waters, the heavy metal may pose an ecological or environmental problem. Government regulations have been established, setting very low acceptable levels of heavy metals, e.g., Pb, in waste streams destined to merge with public waters. Pb values are present, for example, in aqueous streams rich in MgCl.sub.2 which emerge from the production of Grignard reagents.
There is a need, then, for a method of substantially removing heavy metals, such as Pb, from aqueous solutions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for removal of heavy metal values from aqueous streams.
It is a further object to provide a method for substantially removing heavy metal values from aqueous alkali metal or alkaline earth metal salt solutions.
Another object is to provide a method for removing heavy metal values from aqueous MgCl.sub.2 solutions destined for use as a feed material for other processes which require Mg values, or else are destined for merging into public waters, such as bays or estuaries.
Yet another object is the removal of Pb values from MgCl.sub.2 brine which emerges from a process in which Grignard compounds are made.
These and other objects are attained by the invention disclosed herein.